


Not Opposed

by eerian_sadow



Series: ProwlxJazz Anniversary Challenge 2020 [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Friends to more, M/M, it's not lovers yet though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Jazz wants to spend an evening with his friend, and he's got the perfect plan.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Series: ProwlxJazz Anniversary Challenge 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913479
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Not Opposed

**Author's Note:**

> This was also supposed to be for the ProwlxJazz 13th anniversary challenge. Again, I did not get it posted in time. 
> 
> This filled my "free space" prompt, and I chose "first date"

“Hey, Prowl?” Jazz knocked on the doorframe as he spoke and Prowl looked up at him with his usual disapproving frown. “Sorry, sorry. I’m trying to remember to knock first. I was just excited.”

“About?” Prowl glanced down for a moment and finished writing something on his data pad before looking back up at him. 

“Well, I heard from Carly who heard from Chip, that there’s going to be a meteor shower this week. The peak is supposed to be on Wednesday night.”

“And?”

Jazz smiled at the other mech, amused at how oblivious he could be when he was focused on work. “And, since we’re both off duty for thirty six hours starting at noon on Wednesday, I was wondering if you would like to watch it with me.”

“Oh.” Prowl’s wings fluttered with surprise. Jazz wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or a bad one. “That… that does sound like something I would enjoy. Thank you for inviting me.”

“Anytime, mech. I’ll bring treats and meet you up top at about eight?”

“Yes.” Prowl nodded. “Eight o’clock is an acceptable meeting time. Should I bring anything?”

“Nah, I got this. My treat.” Jazz’s smile widened. “I’ll let you get back to work now. See you in the mess later?”

“Yes, I still owe Mirage a rematch in chess.”

“Ooo, I’ll make some popcorn.”

-_-_-_-

“We should have a great view from here.” Jazz stopped on a large plateau almost a kilometer up the mountain. He turned to Prowl with a bright smile as the Praxian stopped next to him. “What do you think?”

“This should be an excellent viewing location, you are correct.” Prowl glanced around. “In fact, I am surprised that we are the only ones using this plateau for our observations.”

“Well, uh.” Jazz’s smile turned sheepish. “I might have told Bluestreak that we were coming up here together and he might have made some assumptions about a date.”

“I see.” Prowl’s wings dipped toward the ground.

“It’s only a date if you want it to be, Prowl. I just wanted to spend some time with my friend outside of work.”

“I had not considered…” Prowl looked away from him for a moment. “Do you want this to be a date, Jazz?”

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” Jazz sighed. “But I’d be lying if I said no.”

“I see.” Prowl’s wings lowered further, almost flattening against his back as he thought.

Jazz contemplated transforming just so that the other mech couldn’t see the embarrassment that was making its way across his face.

“I am not… entirely adverse to the idea. Of being on a date with you.” 

“Yeah?” Hope bloomed in his spark and Jazz forced himself to hold back a smile, lest he ruin the moment. 

“Yes. I enjoy time with you, and even just your presence if we are not engaged in an activity. We can explore the possibilities outside of our friendship, if you would like to.”

“Oh, Prowl. I would very much like to.” Jazz let the smile spread back across his face and reached for Prowl’s hand. 

Prowl’s wings lifted back into their usual position and he smiled back as he took Jazz’s hand and squeezed gently.


End file.
